Self-scanning systems allow customers to scan items during a shopping trip, place the items in a mobile commerce basket (e.g., a shopping basket or shopping cart), and pay for the items later via mobile checkout, or at a specially designated self-checkout lane. These self-scanning systems offer customers the convenience of avoiding checkout lines while at the same time providing a mechanism for price checks and the like. Retailers can benefit by employing less cashiers or other checkout personnel, potentially boosting their profits.
However, self-scanning systems can be prone to scan errors, which may include unintentional errors such as a consumer forgetting to scan an item while shopping, or scanning an incorrect number of items when multiple items of the same item are purchased. In some instances, a consumer may deliberately engage in theft by failing to scan one or more items when they are placed in the mobile commerce basket. Whether intentional or not, scan errors result in lost profits.
Many retailers rely on random audits of the baskets of shoppers utilizing self-scanning systems to check for scan errors. While random audits may detect some scan errors, there is a risk of over-auditing and alienating loyal customers who rarely commit scan errors, while under-auditing customers who may commit scan errors more often. Thus, auditing customers should achieve a balance of providing maximum convenience for (and minimum frustration from) customers, while helping retailers minimize lost profits.